Wordsmith
What would have happened if the Hero died when they were born? Things went mostly uneventful for two years, but that is just the normal introductory time length. His abilities include a drastically increased physical and magical capacity, and a powerful regeneration ability in addition to a complete resistance to disease. Brutus has been sent from another world to take the place of a baby who died before birth so that he can fulfill the position of Hero in the world. He does not know what is going to happen, but after many previous attempts to right the wrongs of other worlds, Brutus is at it again. He is the unkillable and unstoppable force. He is an apostle of Winrar. In this world, there was a power called wordsmithing. People could make objects or change the attributes of them by giving them verbal commands, or if they held it in their hand it could be mental, though this only worked if it was in their hands and not something like stepping on. Brutus gained the ability to control his body when it turned 2 years old, and in he intended to learn this wordsmithing ability quickly. Due to the abilities Winrar has bestowed upon him, he already knows the languages of the world. There is one thing being taught to Brutus every day. Be careful what you say. There is a test for ones ability to be a wordsmith, and that test is taken at 5 years old. In the mean time, using wordsmithing can be very dangerous. Brutus is taught the basics of wordsmithing before he turns 3. Any command spoken to any non-living object it must follow, however it must be pointed at first. Issuing a command that is too complex or changes too much however will produce rebound that will harm the person who used the command. There is another type of wordsmithing that can be used on living objects and even people, but it is a forbidden technique kept secret for times of war. So Brutus is told not to use wordsmithing until he reaches 5 years old and his latent ability is revealed. One day when both his parents are gone, Brutus uses wordsmithing on a blanket. Flatten. The blanket flattens and becomes smooth, the ends are hovering over the bed. After a short while they go down. Brutus then uses Fold on the blanket and a it folds in half once. After a few minutes Brutus sees that it does not go back. There must be a time frame that only the command effects the object. Brutus then goes around the house issuing Clean on many dirty things. After a few objects though he is tired and takes a nap. Brutus keeps doing this every day to grow his ability further. Because of Winrar, Brutus has all kinds of physical and magical strength that will grow the more he uses it to eventually reach impossible levels. Brutus knows from experience that he needs to get started sooner rather than later, even if a rebound could effect him. One day Brutus accidentally knocks over a potted plant. Brutus is scared for a moment but remembers he can just Fix it. He has mostly been using Clean for a while, but he thinks he can try it. Pointing at the broken pot on the floor, Brutus points at it and says Fix. Instantly sharp pains are felt in Brutus's entire body as the broken pot moves a little bit and then stops. Brutus sits down for a bit to rest and then cleans up the pot. Brutus puts the pieces together slowly and uses Fix on just two of them at a time and does not get rebound. Brutus is able to fix the rest of the pot and put the dirt and plant back in. Brutus turns 3 and is able to clean everything in the house. Brutus has also gotten used to not opening doors when he is alone, and just using Open or Close on then. It seems that things have a knowledge of the way they are supposed to be, and the way they are typically made to be. Brutus tried using Look Cool on a section of wall, but he got rebound from it. It may be because something looking cool is an opinion and so the wall cannot decided on what to do and pushes a rebound back. Brutus is able to fix broken pots on the floor now, so maybe if his wordsmithing ability gets higher he will be able to make things look cool. Brutus tried using Float on some things, but he got rebound when trying to make something weighing 30 pounds float. He can make paper and cuts float though, so he just needs more power. The lock on the house though is something special. It looks like a normal lock, but when Brutus tries to use Unlock on it, he takes rebound, and quite the large rebound at that. Brutus theorizes it is made from something that ignores wordsmithing. It makes sense that there would be a material like that, else there would be rampant thievery and jail breaks. Brutus does not leave the house yet though because he would not be able to lock the door back up. He ask for a key, but is told about one hidden in the back that he can use, so the next day he will go into the town. Brutus's family lives in a one story house next to some larger houses. They are both two story. Brutus makes friend with a few children his age. The group of kids are between ages 5 and 4 and are talking about wordsmithing. Two of them have already taken their wordsmith test and determined one to have a high compatibility and one to have an average compatibility. The kids are using their wordsmithing on the rocks on the ground to make them float. They are small rocks, but the kids are making dozens of them float in the air. Brutus joins with them and uses float on the rocks. When they see Brutus join, the 4 year olds also join. Everyone is picking up rocks from the ground and telling them to float. This is causing a bit of noise however, and the sound of dropping rocks has someone yell at them to cut it out. Brutus and the other kids run away and can hear the rocks falling at a constant rate. They all run away and split up. They tell Brutus he usually find them at a certain address in the back yard. The next day Brutus goes to the address and it is a 3 story house. Brutus ask if the group were there and is told to check in the back yard. Brutus goes into the back and they are in a tree house. Brutus goes into the tree house and it is cramped. They started off with 2 members, but now it was getting close to 7 people and was not enough room. This was the Wordsmith's Adventurer Club. The world did not any magical beast in it, but there were plenty jobs that could be done in town by using wordsmithing. When 7 people gathered to wordsmith a single object, they could use more power. It was not much, but the club mostly did things like cut grass and gather leaves. All older kids in the club went to a demonstration of wordsmithing in the community when they were 4 years old. A powerful wordsmith showed them how commanding objects to do things would make it happen, but then to make sure they did not try anything too big, he showed them an example of rebound. The wordsmith pointed at a barrel on the stage and told everyone he was going to fill it with water. He used the command Fill With Water and his arm received many cuts in it. The wordsmith dropped to the ground and told the crowd that by doing something that changed too much would cause a powerful rebound like this, so it was important to gradually increase the strength of their wordsmithing and to wait until they were 5 years old and took the ability test. Some of the parents did not like seeing a man's arm turn into a bloody mess on the stage, but they all knew the dangers associated with wordsmithing too. The club was formed after this incident to evaluate wordsmithing opportunities. Every few days they would meet in the tree house and talk about the new uses for wordsmithing they found, and instances were they felt a rebound. Sometimes a kid would come to the tree house and tell everyone a reason he got a few cuts when the rebound was particularly bad. They would then all agree to it if they were asked how their friend got the cuts. Parents were very strict about using wordsmithing because of the dangers of it. Soon Brutus turned 4 years old and everyone else was a tested wordsmith. A few had now ability, most had a normal amount and one more and high. From here Brutus learned several important things. 1) Know the material of the item you are about to wordsmith. A certain metal if used to make things can not be wordsmithed and will turn into rebound. 2) Money is made from the material and can be tested for being real with the simple command Turn Yellow. Money is green to begin with and yellow is very similar, so fake money will turn yellow and real money will provide a small rebound. 3) Appearance command are much easier than movement commands. Changing the color of something can be done on a larger scale than telling the object to move a little bit. Commanding a coin to turn yellow will cause rebound equal to pressing down on a hard surface suddenly, and the feeling goes away quickly. Commanding it to float would hurt the entire hand. There were some other things, but those were the most important. The club was making quite a bit of money from wordsmithing to do chores for people, all 7 people worked together to get a few coins to buy candy. Just like the club members before him, Brutus did not show his parents him using wordsmithing, but with the club going into the town every day and using it, it was a wonder that they did not already know. Brutus could feel his wordsmith ability growing far beyond everyone else in the club. Sometime when they were done a task Brutus would command the entire area to Clean and it would make everything look much better. This command even worked on dirt roads, which seemed to have a consciousness that dirt belonged in the road but to trash which would be pushed out from the dirt. Brutus could then use Collect Trash on the pieces of trash and they would pile up. Brutus did not do this often though, he was not obligated to clean roads. The town was a much cleaner place with Brutus around. 2 of the kids in the club had to go to school because they were from high class families, but the other 5 including Brutus were from middle class families and did not have to. When the kid who's tree house they had been using was sent away for school, the club stopped meeting so often and eventually disbanded. Brutus only had a few more months until he was 5 and would be tested for his ability. Three weeks until his test and Brutus was running around the town commanding things to float. This was a favorite pastime of his. Rocks, boxes, vases, anything could float. Brutus was limited by about 200 down, and they did not float very high, but the sudden crash of things falling on the floor was satisfying. Brutus sometimes even used Spin on things. During this period he came to realize that wordsmithing also worked with the mental vision of what was happening. When he said Spin, he did not say how fast to spin, but the object would go at the speed he thought it should go at every time. He also saw this in how high something floated, and back when he used Flatten on the blanket, how it knew what direction to flatten in. With this same principle and the fact that command could be given to objects without saying the command if it was in their hand, maybe commands could be given at range without voicing them? At this point though, Brutus could not make that happen. There was something going on in the town today. Everyone was gathering at the center of the town. There was about 400 people in the town, and Brutus did not know many of them. Brutus was going slowly when he saw someone fall over and people started screaming. The people started moving faster to the center of the town. Brutus did not have any choice but to keep going. Brutus was able to see what was going on just barely though. There was about 20 people with swords and they were yelling at people to split into groups. Brutus was put into a group with the other small children. The people then came and put cuffs made from a strange material on their wrist. The material was resistant to wordsmithing. The adults and elderly were being killed with the swords and then thrown away into a pile. The guards must have already been killed, and when people tried to resist by using their own wordsmithing, the bandits would use their own to neutralize it. The bandits must be particularly strong wordsmiths. After killing most of the adults, the children were seperated into 3 catagories. The children who would be adults soon, the ones that would take anywhere from 5 to 10 years, and the ones who would take longer than that. Brutus was in the center group. There were about 10 kids with Brutus in his group, including the ones from the club. They all knew that the materials in the cuffs were resistant to wordsmithing, but even if it were not, they would not be strong enough to reshape metal. The kids from his group were taken and placed in a wagon separate from the other groups. A couple of the kids were crying. They knew that they were being taken across the border to be sold as slaves. Wordsmiths were useful slaves in the manufacturing of goods in foreign countries. As they were being taken down a long road Brutus knew that he had to escape. He could not afford to spend years serving someone else, and many times before he had come to this same conclusion. Brutus told the people in the wagon that he was going to try and get help, then he told the cuffs Break. Brutus received a rebound unlike any he had ever gotten before. The break command was meant to break the cuffs off from his hands, and in return it his hands exploded. Bones were sticking from arms were his hands used to be as he jumped from the wagon and ran into the treeline. The cuffs were all tied together to prevent people from running, so if anyone wanted to get away, they would have to do the same thing as him. Nobody else tried it. Brutus ran for what seemed like forever. He was not prepared to fight anyone, and he was now without his hands. But remember that regeneration ability? As an apostle of Winrar, this kind of thing was not unforseen, and actually happened often. While Winrar could not make Brutus immune to pain, and in order to make him more human like, Brutus was not invincible. Brutus felt every bit of pain as his hands exploded from his arms, and with it countless memories of similar injuries. His hands slowly grew back while he waited in the forest. It was a sight not meant for regular people, to see how his regeneration manifested. Brutus twisted his new wrist and continued running in the forest. He needed to find another town and assemble some people to fight the bandits. Brutus ran for 3 days and did not find another town. At this point the wagons were long gone and Brutus was starving. If not for his regeneration, he would have died shortly after escaping the wagon, and now was more tired than ever before. 30 people were going to become slaves in another country because he could not find a human settlement. Brutus would need to become more powerful in this world. Right now is only advantage against the bandits was his room for growth. His wordsmithing might have been powerful, but for the bandits he would still be too weak. Brutus found a small stream and washed his hands. The blood had already been washed away from sweat. Brutus followed down the stream and came to a larger part with some fish in it. Brutus picked put a stick. Straighten. Sharpen Tip. Hit Fish. Brutus felt some rebound with the last one. It was not much, definitely less than the Break he used earlier. Brutus found a way around it. Float. Brutus then threw the spear into the water at the fish and it went as if not effected by gravity. It was not useful, but he learned while he could not make the stick act as a weapon with wordsmithing, he could make it into a weapon and use it. But then he should have learned that sharpening it. The outcome of the event if the cause for rebound, not how much effort it takes each step. The rebound for Hit Fish was not from having to move the spear, but from the act of hitting the fish. Brutus looked at another stick on the ground. Catch Fire. Brutus felt rebound. This time it was painful all over his body. He was resistant to disease, so raw fish would have to do. As if a joke by the universe, Brutus found a small village the next day. Brutus asked some people if they would help rescue his friends because they were being taken away as slaves, but the village only had at most 50 people. They didn't have anyone that could leave to fight bandits. Brutus was stuck and out of ideas. Brutus was told the village was very isolated and it would take at least a week to get to the closest town. It has already been 4 days sense Brutus escaped. The only family he had was killed by the bandits in the town and his only friends were being taken to an unknown land. The only people Brutus still knew in the world were the two high class club members who moved to a far away city to be educated, but Brutus only knew them a few months and did not know were they went. Brutus left the village the same day and wandered into the forest not looking back.